


Friends with a Streetboy

by tkdgrl223



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, They're awful to her but I promise they get better, Wendy is John and Michael's step sister, Wendy makes her first friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Darling is the step daughter of 'The Baron'. His sons, John and Michael, torment her everyday with no respite until she meets Peter Pan when she is 7 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with a Streetboy

It was a sunny afternoon in London this the 27th December. People still entranced by the holidays and children with their new presents. Like always, the Elliot boys had again received everything they asked for: new swords, guns, and a ball. Nana decided to take John and Michael to Hyde Park to expend some of their energy. The forth member of the party a seven year old girl, often invisible unless she is the object of her step-brothers’ torment, called Wendy Darling. 

As soon as Nana found a good bench the boys ran off and Wendy headed to her favorite tree. Tink, the doll her father had given to her before he died, was cradled in her arms. Tink was dirty and the hems of her clothes ripped. Tink took the bulk of John and Michael’s torment and after each rip, tear, and dismemberment Wendy would patch her up. On the most recent occasion the Baron found Nana sewing Tink and told her to without Tink from Wendy. After much crying Tink was returned. 

The leaves shook as the Elliot’s ball went flying past Wendy, just barely missing her head.  
“Go get our ball!” Michael ordered. Wendy was use to orders but was still shaken.  
“Did you hear him, waif? Fetch our ball.” John howled.  
Fearing their retribution Wendy and Tink crawled into the bushes. She could barely see a thing through the thicket. After more unsuccessful searching Wendy’s dress caught a branch. Pulling as hard as she could she remained attached to the branch. She was going to die here. Nobody would miss her and she would never get free. 

“Is this what you’re looking for?” a little boy crouched before her, holding the ball. Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes before nodding. “Are you stuck?” Again she nodded. The boy took out a pocket knife and cut Wendy free, which only released a new flood of tears.  
“Why are you crying? You can move again.”  
“The Baron is going to be mad that I ruined my dress.”  
“It’s only a dress. My clothes look worse.” This prompted Wendy to study this boy. He was covered in filth. His clothes were torn in multiple places. The color of his hair indeterminate due to the mud that caked it. The only thing she could call clean about him were his eyes which were as blue as the seaside. “I’m Peter.”  
“Wendy! Where is our ball?” cried John and Michael.  
“My step-brothers. I should go before they get cross with me. Thank you for finding their ball.”  
She was almost out of the brush when Peter grabbed her wrist. He took the ball back.  
“Peter? Give me back the ball.”  
“Shh.” He said as he shot her a mischievous smirk. He brought the ball behind his head, then sent it flying. The ball smacked into John’s face, dislodging his glasses.  
“YOU IMP! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!” he screamed as he charged the bush.

Peter took Wendy’s hand and led them out the other side and began sprinting across Hyde Park. They kept running until they reached the opposite gates. Peter could not stop laughing, while Wendy tried to laugh between her gasps for air.  
“Didn’t that feel good?”  
“Yes,” she admitted.  
“Come on.”  
“Where?”  
“Neverland.”  
“Neverland?”  
“Neverland.” he smiled then took off running. 

For the rest of the afternoon Peter showed Wendy his favorite parts of London; the river bank, a sweets shop that always gave him something, and his absolute favorite place, Big Ben. They had almost made it inside before a guard caught them, and they were on the run again. Wendy was quickly falling behind Peter. She tried to follow this path through the crowd but as she rounded a corner she straight into an unsuspecting pedestrian.  
“Damn! Urchin, watch where you’re going.” the man scolded.  
Wendy looked up at the man dressed in a naval uniform and thought him familiar.  
“I have half a mind to call the police. What is your name child?”  
“Darling. Wendy Darling.” she whispered.  
“Speak up child!”  
“Wendy Darling.”  
His eyes widened. “Was your father Commander George Darling?”  
“Yes sir.”  
With a new found sense of responsibility, the stout man looked anxiously around the nearly empty streets. "What happened to you? Why are you covered in dirt? Where is your nanny?”  
The young girl looked down at her now ruined dress, but she didn't care. Today had been the funnest day ever.  
“John and Michael made me get their ball, then I got stuck on one of the branches. Nana has probably taken them home.”  
“Without you?” she nodded. “How? Oh, never mind. I am headed to pick up my son from the shipyards. After that I will take you home.”  
“Thank you sir.” 

Peter finally stopped running. Again he laughed with no heaviness of breath. “Oh boy that was fun wasn’t it Wendy?” He looked behind him and Wendy was no where to be seen. Where had he lost her? He started retracing his steps when he saw her walking in a man in uniform.  
_They caught her! He continued to follow from a distance. They were nearing the naval yard. Why is he taking her here? Who is the person walking towards them? He’s too young to be in the navy._  
Wendy and the two men left the yard and headed towards Hyde Park. They walked up the steps on No. 57 Kensington Court and the older man knocked. 

“May I help you?” the butler automatically asked.  
“I think I can help you. Is this the home of Baron Elliot?”  
“It is indeed, Admiral.”  
“I believe this child lives here.” The admiral said as he stepped aside so Wendy could be seen.  
“She does indeed. Wendy come in and go straight up to your room. Nana has been worried sick. You best be glad the master hasn’t returned yet. Thank you for returning her."  
Before the door could fully shut the Admiral added “I would like to leave my card. Wendy’s father served under me and should like to call sometime soon to see how she fares.”  
“Of course sir.” He begrudgingly took the card that read Owen Hook, Vice Admiral of the Blue. 

Peter watched as the navy men left. He saw a shadow in the right window on the second floor. Peter continued to wait across the street. He wanted to make sure his new friend was alright. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke the stars shown and Wendy was at the second floor window staring out at them.


End file.
